The use of mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, cellular telephones, or portable digital assistants, has become widespread. At their inception, mobile devices were mainly used for voice communication, but recently they have become a reliable source for performing a range of business and personal tasks. Mobile devices are useful to obtain information by using a data connection to access the World Wide Web. The user may input a search query on a search engine website, using the mobile device, to obtain requested information. The information may relate to a location of a restaurant, hotel, shopping center, or other information. Users may use mobile devices for social media, which allows the users to create, share, or exchange information and ideas in virtual communities or networks. Social media depends on mobile and web-based technologies to allow people to share, co-create, collaborate on, discuss, and modify user-generated content.